Gallery:Perry the Platypus
images| }} Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special episodes '"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"' Perry encounters a snowman.jpg Perry throws a hat onto the snowman.jpg Perry and a Snowman.PNG The Hat's Magic.PNG Wintertime's fun.jpg|"Wintertime's fun!" Winter Time's Fun.PNG|"Follow me!" Perry begins to follow the snowman.jpg Perry following the snowman.jpg Perry winces as the snowman gets hit by a plow.jpg Perry holds the snowman's carrot nose.jpg Carl gives a Secret Santa present.jpg Perry's Secret Santa Gift.PNG Eyes On the Screen.PNG Perry scares Doof.jpg A Partridge on a Perry.jpg Tied up in Christmas lights.jpg What's wrong with me.jpg SomeoneWasPerry.png It'sAVase.png Wintertime's fun! Follow me!.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"' Perry thinking.jpg Heinz and Vanessa.JPG Vanessa! I'm so proud of you! You are evil!.jpg PerryandMM.jpg Would you like your RrRrRrRr with or without fromage.JPG|With or Without Fromage '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' IMG 0095.PNG IMG 0096.PNG Gift trapped Perry.jpg IMG 0097.PNG IMG 0102.PNG PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 22.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 23.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 24.jpg Decorating the Hideout.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 37.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension ATSD Pic6.png AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg Phineas hugs perry.jpg Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg PFAT2D Image7.jpg Baby_Perry_at_Animal_Shelter.jpg Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg Carlwithoutglasses.jpg Perry At His Lair.jpg AT2D Still3.jpg AT2D Image5.jpg OWCH!.png PFAT2D Image10.jpg Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg Hey Dr. D. check this out.png AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg Platyborg hits perry.png AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg Perry Punch Platyborg.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg Perry lol.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Phineas yelling at perry.png|Phineas angry with Perry. AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg 311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg Phineas telling perry to leave.png I_Walk_Away.jpg AT2D chained perry.jpg PFAT2D Image13.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Perry SCARED!.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg Shrink onto perry.JPG Perry stretchy.JPG MonogramintheMovie.jpg Perry Holding Normbot.jpg Phineas and Perry Hug.jpg ATSD Pic13.png ATSD Pic8.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg AT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg Worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Yeah!.JPG Ferb hugs perry.png Phineas hugs perry.png Perry sad.png Import pictures.png PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg PnF AT2D 10.jpg PnF AT2D 12.jpg PnF AT2D 13.jpg PnF AT2D 14.jpg Perry smiles.png Perry playing the bass.PNG|Perry rocking out the bass in "Kick it up a Notch". Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Tiffany Westfall as Perry/Agent P DSC 0340 copy.jpg PF Agent P.jpg Photo6.jpg Doofnperry.jpg IMG 8286.JPG IMG 7464.JPG FINALE1.jpg 64557542.jpg|Perry arrives on the scene. AgentPP&FLive.jpg|Perry and Doof with the Audience Control-inator. AgentPBackflip.jpg|Perry does a backflip. Ferb Live Cast.jpg|The cast of the show with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and producer Alana Feld. Promotional Perry the platypus.png Officialperry.png Perry in Park Form.jpg Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension official poster.jpg Agent P!.jpg AgentPerryDHS.jpg Platybus.jpg|Perry the Platy-Bus, a converted 27 foot Airstrean trailer.|link=Perry the Platy-Bus Perry the Platypus (Circus Attire)8357.PNG|Perry the Platypus (Circus Attire) PerryPunchesDoof.png Original Pitch Merchandise Books Big Top Bonanza cover.jpg Journey to Mars front cover.jpg HauntedHayride.jpg Just Squidding.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation 8x8 front cover.jpg The Easter Eggs-travaganza cover.JPG Ride the Voter Coaster front cover.jpg The Missing Platypus front cover.jpg Thank You, Perry! front cover.jpg Destination Amazon.jpg GhostStoriesCover.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg Perry Speaks!.jpg Lights, Camera, Perry? front cover.jpg Let's Bounce! front cover.jpg PnFLaughapalooza.png Agent Joke Book Cover.jpg Spooktacular Joke Book front cover.jpg How To Conquer the Tri-State Area front cover.jpg The Ultimate Guide to P&F cover.JPG ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb.jpg Platypus Power! front cover.jpg Agent P's Guide to Fighting Evil front cover.jpg Doodle-Inator front cover.jpg Time for Fun! front cover.jpg Not a Creature Was Stirring, Except for a Platypus.jpg It's Your Call- Secret Agent Showdown front cover.jpg Clothing Undercover Platypuss t-shirt.jpg Perry face - blue t-shirt.jpg Always Cool.jpg Macho Man.jpg Perry Trucker Tee.jpg Agent Expressions.jpg Chase Your Tail.jpg Perryglortndarkshirt.jpg Perry maple leafs.jpg Perry avalanche.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt design 2.jpg Cast of Phineas and Ferb organic t-shirt.jpg PerryMarvelTShirt.jpeg MissionMarvelTShirt.jpeg P&F Disney Store tote bag.jpg Agent P camo hat.jpg Perry face - baseball cap.jpg PillowPetsPerryHat.jpg Pj pants.jpg PerryJammies.jpg AgentPCostumeKids.jpg Zipper Clips - Agent P.jpg DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer cover.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD - pre-release artwork.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD Cover.jpg Dvd cover.jpg The Perry Files DVD Cover.jpg Animal Agents DVD cover.jpg Mission Marvel DVD Cover.jpg PhineaAndFerb StarWarsDVDcover.jpg Bestlazydayever dvdger.jpg Music Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites cover.png 61R0zDfEMdL. SX400.png PnFRockinandRollin.jpg First Act Electronic Drum Pad.jpg Rock n' Roll Guitar.jpg First Act tambourine.jpg|First Act tambourine Pnf harmonica.jpg Recorder.jpg Perry-Oke - side.jpg Perry mic.jpg 226531256.jpg IHome P&F Headphones 2.jpg EKids Agent-P Earbuds.jpg IHome P&F Earphones.jpg First Act guitar accessory pack.jpg|First Act guitar accessory pack (strap, guitar picks) Toys and Games Toys R Us P&F Collector Pack.jpg Figures and House Play Backdrop.jpg Backdrop Set Figure Pack.jpg Phineas and Ferb Figure Set.jpg Perry Transforming plushie.jpg Agent P 8 inch mini bean bag toy.jpg Agent P 10 inch plush toy.jpg Agent P 13 inch plush toy.jpg Perry 9 inch plush toy.jpg Perry 10 inch bean bag toy.jpg PerryMissionMarvel.jpeg Eye Buggers - Perry 1.jpg Where's Perry Whoopee cushion.jpg Dominoes & Bingo set - front.jpg Printable game pieces.jpg Phineas and Ferb Ride Again.jpg Best Game Ever! front cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg Where's My Perry? title screen.jpg Disney Speedway.jpeg Perryplatypus.png|Perry in Disney Infinity. F-p.jpg Miscellaneous Kellogg's P&F Fruit Snacks - 2011 box cover.jpg Kellogg's P&F Valentines classroom exchange box.jpg Vinylmation Buford and Agent P mac & cheese.jpg Agent P pez.jpg P&FPretzelsSnackBag.jpg P&F Dig 'n Dips - front and back.jpg Ready Pac Cool Cuts Disney225.jpg CrunchPak Flavorz 041112.jpg Perrycookies.jpg CampbellsPnFSoup.jpg CheezItPnFBox.jpg Langers Fruit Punch pouches.jpg Belly Washers - 2012 P&F series.jpg P&F twin duvet cover.jpg P&F twin sheet set.jpg AgentPPillow.jpg PerryPillowPet.jpg Perry Plush Pillow.jpg Agent P Clock.jpg PnFFathead1.jpg Phineas & Ferb Wall Decals.jpg Sticker Scene Activity Book front cover.jpg Crayola Color Explosion P&F Deluxe Set - front.jpg Crayola Color Explosion P&F Deluxe Set 2 - front.jpg Surprize Ink! Game Book.jpg Phineas and Ferb Sticker Roll.jpg PnF Valentines front.png Big Day birthday card.jpg Disney-AgentP-Gift-Card-300x189.jpg PhineasAndFerbDisneyGiftCard.png Phineas and Ferb Easter basket.jpg Phineas and Ferb Egg Decorating Kit.jpg Frankford Candy 2012 Easter basket 1.jpg Frankford Candy 2012 Easter basket 2.jpg 2010 Perry Ornament.jpg Hallmarks PnF Ornament.jpg Agent P and Platyborg Ornament.jpg P&F Hallmark Ornament 2012.jpg Perry Sketchbook Ornament.jpeg Mouseketeer Agent P ornament.jpg Walmart PnF Set.jpg Agent P Lights Ornament.jpg Agent P Ear Hat Ornament.jpg Agent P saves the day keepsake ornament Hallmark 2013.jpg Icycool-adventure.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas wrapping paper 2011.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas wrapping paper 2013.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas wrapping paper 2013 - green.jpg Kids Charter Phineas and Ferb Backpack.jpg P&F lunch box.jpg Personalized Agent P backpack.jpg Backpack - Agent P, saving the world.jpg Backpack - Hey, Where's Perry.jpg Viva La Perry - 2011 Toys R Us backpack.jpg Agentpplushbackpack.jpg Activity Tin Set.jpg P&F journal-memento keeper.jpg P&F reversable notebook.jpg Secret Journal and UV Pen Set.jpg Phineas and Ferb Notebooks.jpg Journal w Pen.jpg Phineas and Ferb checks.jpg Phineas and Ferb sheet labels.jpg Phineas and Ferb 2011 Calendar.jpg PFTissues.jpg Agent P soap dispenser.jpg|2012 version of the Agent P soap dispenser Agent P card - front side.jpg|Front side of Agent P's card Agent P card - back side.jpg|Back side of Agent P's card 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Perry the Platypus